Happyland
by GoddessdeFire
Summary: The daughter of a mentally unstable Hitomi is sick of living her life in foster care and runs away to Gaia unintentionally . There the smart mouth teen runs right into the holds of the country she had been told to avoid since birth. PG-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah yeah yeah, another one of the many, Hitomi and Van's daughter goes back the Gaia story. Hopefully mine isn't too........I don't know.......dull. This story was another, spur of the moment idea which I will probably never update since I'm rarely motivated. I have no clue why I'm writing this story, since I'm not the hugest Hitomi/Van fanatic. They are a great couple, but I don't care that much. If anyone reading this right now has read any of my other work, Dilandau will be in this. He always is, anyways. I'm fully aware Hitomi and such come down from a blue pillar of light also. If for some reason you like, review if you feel like it. So, read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, any of the cars mentioned, or anything else I mention that is famous and makes money. If some other writer has a character with the name Ivy, congratulations, we picked the same name and I didn't do it to simply copy your work or annoy you. I own Ivy's character/personality and such. Oh, I don't own Rammstein either.......sadly.  
  
Happyland  
  
(Maybe) Chapter 1.  
  
"So Miss......." the elderly woman scanned her clipboard for the name of the girl she was speaking to. She found it quickly and sat the clipboard down in her lap, "Kanzaki, how is your life?"  
  
The teenaged girl sat slouched down in the patients' couch with her arms crossed firmly over her chest, a scowl on her features as she burned a hole through the carpet with her emerald glare.  
  
"Miss Kanzaki, I'm speaking to you, now how is you life at this moment?"  
  
The teen looked up and pulled a petit earphone away from her left ear, a German band, Rammstein, sang onward without her hearing. "Hm?" she asked nonchalantly as if she had just awoken from a long nap.  
  
The older woman made a smacking noise with her lips of disapproval as she shifted in her chair. The woman found a place more comfortable for her arthritis-ridden bones. "There is no need for you to tune me out, I'm simply doing my job so just answer the question. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm absolutely delightful," she mock smiled, her eyes squinting pleasantly rimmed with black eyeliner. "How are you today?" She asked as if she were speaking to a mentally challenged child.  
  
"I'm not going to tolerate this rudeness, now simply answer my question!" the woman almost screamed, her pencil hung over the first checkbox on her sheet. Her sheet, a pale pink with happy faces printed on the top, was an evaluation sheet about teenagers and their sanity.  
  
The teenager, Ivy Kanzaki, placed the small earphone that could discreetly hide in her ear back into place and turned up the volume. Her mouth formed the words of the new song she was listening to.  
  
"Miss Kanzaki!" the woman with gleaming white hair screamed intentionally.  
  
The sixteen-year old snapped forward and placed her feet onto the ground with all her weight placed on them. "Shut the fuck up you incompetent, old bitch!" she roared, her glare intensifying, gazing into the grayness of the woman's eyes. "You know what you know about me, so don't fucking waste your time by asking me how I am. I'm an anti-social, bastard, daughter of a mother who is constantly high on some invisible drug and lives in an asylum, gone through three families who all ended up hating me.......well damn lady! When do you want me to stop repeating what you already have printed on that stupid board?"  
  
The woman was a little taken aback by the suddenly transition in tone and behavior.  
  
"Well what more do you wanna know?" the girl screamed again.  
  
"I understand that-" before she could even finish her sentence Ivy stood and grabbed her canvas bag beside the patients couch. She folded the cord for the earphones carefully around her cd player and stuffed it into her bag.  
  
"You don't know nothing lady, so don't give me any of you bull about living in my life!" said Ivy Kanzaki briskly walking to the door. "I'm outta here." She growled turning the dull brass knob and walking quickly through the door. She met the sterile smell of the waiting room then went into the halls of the children's' psychiatric wing. The girl ignored the bewildered comments of her recent foster family as she trudged away.  
  
She was out the door of the building before the woman had decided to call security and running freely through a neighboring patch of woods. Running was one of her escapes out of reality when it became too harsh for her to handle. Ivy had noticed the neighborhood of large houses and lush gardens when she was driven there. Her eyes caught the sight of a long roof and probably expensive in no time and she ran through a yard that appeared to be unattended, clutching her bag to her back so it wouldn't bring down her speed.  
  
A fence suddenly came into view that was the property of another mansion and she brought up her speed to match its height. Her feet hit the wood siding first and her left hand quickly grabbed onto the top of the white fence. With a struggled grunt she placed her right foot on top of the fence and hopped over. A street with street lamps placed every so often was what she first saw.  
  
Ivy sat herself down on the curb of the pavement. The curb was rounded so her butt found the flat ground a more comfortable place to rest. She caught her breath and thought of everything she had just done. She'd bitched out a woman trying to help her mental issues and run away from her problem. This was sadly becoming a common thing for her to do, since she had been starting to rebel more strongly over the years.  
  
"Oh shit," she muttered breathless as she rested her head on the rounded curb, "I can't keep doing this. I have to stop sprinting away from whatever I have had trouble with."  
  
The sun was bright and cheerful and looked down on nature lovingly, but it started to piss Ivy off so she pulled her beige bag over her eyes. In the shadow of her bag she began thinking. Her life wasn't the best, but constantly she reminded herself that people had worse lives. As she contemplated if suicide was seriously that bad of an idea, her sad attempt at optimism failing miserably, a loud humming made her more alert. The humming of a car speeding towards her.  
  
A screeched of tires filled the air right next to Ivy as she sprung up to watch a jeep skid by and slam into a parked bmw in a driveway. "Oh shit man, why do I always get myself into trouble!" she said loudly to no one. Her feet were itching to run like crazy away from this crash site.  
  
A middle-aged man jumped out of his car consumed with anger, "You little dumbass, why were you laying in the middle of the road? I could have killed you!"  
  
"Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road porkass!" she replied before censoring her speech.  
  
"That's it, I'll make sure you pay every cent of this damage you little hood rat!" The sound of a mans' voice yelling irritated Ivy's ears and she turned to run, she had to get out of this neighborhood.  
  
Her thoughts of running away became even stronger when she saw the 20- something blond woman wearing pearls and a dark tan pant suit walk out to investigate about the noise. The woman discovered her bmw was destroyed. Her face distorted in anger as she whipped out her cell phone and the word "police" was heard clearly across the street. Ivy ran away, the man ran after her screaming about her paying for all the trouble. Her adrenaline kicked in and the assistance of her youth helped her escape the slightly overweight man.  
  
Ivy ran down an old trail into the woods, a deeper section, with her heart pumping violently and mouth dry as she heard police car sirens. 'No not that sound!' she thought.  
  
The trail led pretty deep and she kept tumbling down the slope of the trail, thankful as hell there was a slope. When the sirens had stopped or been shut off she jumped up onto a low branch and climbed up the large tree to be hidden. She attempted to catch her breath again. 'Oh shit, shit, shit, how could I get myself in so much trouble? I know I'm not the best girl in the world, but I don't want to end up on America's most wanted today!' her mind yelled.  
  
She took this time to scold herself for running away in the first place, not hiding her trail, and being such a stupid person. Ivy also fixed her jeans that hung loosely of her hips if not held up with a black studded belt. She studied her outfit to make sure a random person would not suspect her of doing anything in the last ten minutes. A semi-tight, black shirt with the white lettering of "Go Away" covered her chest. A black choker with spikes adorned her neck, a silver chain wrapped around the leather with a pink jewel hanging down in the front. It was the only thing she had ever taken from her mother. It was also the only thing she liked about her mother.  
  
With a sigh, Ivy opened her bag to reveal two sets of clothing, and some everyday items as if one was traveling. She normally kept that bag with her; since she was starting to grow more dependent on running away from her problems she found it handy. She wondered if she should change into something society would dub "normal". That would mean changing her hairstyle from the chin-length black to shoving it in a little silver hair clip. She decided against it, preferring to sort out her mind first.  
  
Ivy grabbed a compact containing pressed powder the color of a chalk white and rubbed it over her naturally tan face. She wasn't too attractive, but didn't really care that much about it anyways. She shoved the compact back into her bag and listened for footsteps of police. No one was coming she realized after twenty minutes of listening intently. Her heartbeat began to beat at a regular pace and she was happy that she got off so lightly, well for now.  
  
"Damn, if I could only leave this place and go to Mom's happyland, I wish it was real." She said to herself, leaning against the tree trunk realizing how mush trouble she was in for. "If I could only get away from this troublesome planet!"  
  
Her ranting continued and grew fiercer and aggressive, the pendant became a fiery red. "I just want to leave! I can't do anything right here! This isn't my place, I never asked to be born!" she screamed startling the hidden wildlife around her.  
  
The necklace's light poured over Ivy and engulfed her. The warmth too hot for her taste, it singed her skin, but left no burn mark behind. 'If this is the pain I have to go through to leave, I'll endure it.' she thought morbidly to herself. "Anyone, just take me away." she whispered. Her body slammed onto hard ground.  
  
"Ah, crap." she muttered as she felt her back ache from her sudden fall. Every attempt to sit up was accompanied with colorful language.  
  
Ivy moaned pitifully as she sat up, or actually slouched over her knees. "What did I do?" was all she managed to say as she looked up and saw a vast array of wilderness below the hill she was on. Stars twinkled brightly, varying in brightness, but equal in beauty. Yet the most breathtaking sight was the moon, large and full, with Earth hovering ever so close.  
  
"I'm.........? I.........?" she couldn't speak; a smile took over her face, her first true smile in many years. "I'm off of that hell!" she laughed throwing her head back and listening to it echo. "I guess Mom wasn't a nutcase, this place does exist." Ivy suddenly felt a bit of remorse for bashing her mother verbally all those long ago visits in her past, before the restraining order.  
  
"Surrender or we will force you to." called out a man's voice from behind her.  
  
Ivy spun around with new energy from happiness to only switch to dread. Three men, in their 30's she guessed, were standing behind her with swords drawn. Their armor was gray with an emblem of some sort across the chest plate. Though the sword looked a little too real for comfort.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" she asked about the stand but one of the men jab his sword a little to keep her down. "What the fuck, midget?" she asked instantly recognizing that the man that had attempted to jab her was the shortest among them.  
  
"Surrender, this is your last chance!" the man closet to her shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine, you seem to have an attitude problem you need to deal with, but I surrender." Ivy winced mentally after those words flew out of her mouth. 'No need in enticing weirdo's to kill you yet.' she reminded herself.  
  
"Lay down on the ground and don't move." the same man commanded.  
  
Ivy chose to lie on her stomach as the one she had dubbed "Midget" opened her bag made of canvas and went through it. Her examined her belongings in a curious state, seeing as he had never seen a tampon before in his life. She blushed a little and hoped to whatever religion she might go into that he didn't ask what it was.  
  
The other man patted down her baggy pants, searching for weapons. "Where are you from?" asked the man who hadn't spoken until then. His voice was very soft and caught Ivy off guard.  
  
She thought quickly trying to remember what her mother had continually rambled on about, "Fanelia!" she blurted out guessing that would be good. Deep in her mind she knew she wasn't supposed to tell a certain group of people but forgot the name. 'Oh come on Ivy, do you know how rare the chances are that they are those people?' she laughed reassuringly in her mind. All three men glared down at her, she looked at all of them. "Hey, where are you guys from?" she asked.  
  
There was a silence that hung in the air for a few seconds, only the night owl's hoot was heard faintly. "Zaibach!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Oh shit." Ivy muttered into the grass that was wet against her jaw as her eyes widened. 'Those are the people I wasn't supposed to tell."  
  
"Are you a spy?" interrogated the smallest of the three.  
  
"Do I honestly look like a spy Midget?" she asked testing the new nickname.  
  
The small man wasn't too pleased with the name with the look of loathing he gave her. "I suggest we take her to the dungeons to be questioned." said the soft voiced man. He seemed to be the most reasoning of the three.  
  
"We could kill her right now." said midget.  
  
"No," said the man who had called out "Surrender" earlier, "We'll have to see what she knows before we can kill her, now tie her up good Kaylo and you grab that bag Roin." he said pointing to the bag.  
  
Kaylo or the soft voiced man, grabbed Ivy by the side of her jeans near the pockets and pulled her around so she was lying on her back. It slightly knocked the wind out of her that he was being so rough. As Kaylo began pulling out some rope that was looped and attached near his waist he noticed her belt. The flattened studs captured his eye as they reflected the night sky's light.  
  
"What is that?" he asked her out of genuine curiosity.  
  
"It's my machine gun." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just a belt." Ivy said looking to her left down the hill, thinking about rolling away. She only needed that chance and Kaylo was standing right over her. She sighed and excepted defeat for the moment as she was thrown over the man's shoulder and watching Roin rummage through her bag again.  
  
"So, where are you boys taking me?" she asked as she felt fear creeping up on her.  
  
"Vionne." said the nameless man in a monotone.  
  
"Oh shit." she muttered.  
  
"Your not very lady-like." Roin spat, wanting to get her back for the short comments.  
  
"Your not very tall." Ivy retorted as if she didn't care, which she didn't. She still needed to escape from another mess she had gotten herself into. A serious mess that had completely destroyed Ivy's foundation with her mother because she was a skeptic. 


	2. Jail Bird

Hey, I wrote again and it has length! Surprise surprise....Dir en Grey and Otep are screaming pretty songs in my ears. If you're reading this, be aware, I'm not planning on making Ivy fall madly in love with Dilandau and they both live happily ever after. If this was a romance, I would have this under that genre. If anyone finds my story needs a higher rating, I'll move it up with one request. Sorry for some of the OOCness. I've also moved all my thanks for the reviews to the end of the chapters. I feel like I'm trying to boast my pathetic number of reviews when I put it under the disclaimer. Boasting...is something I suck at, ha ha, like writing! Read and Enjoy!  
  
Due to the fact loves not putting my thoughts in italics, they are like this 'thought'  
The dialouge goes like this "dialouge"  
And the sound fanfiction makes, for not spacing/using italics, when my knife stabs it is "AHHH!" and they think 'Why didn't we give GoddessdeFire spacing/italics?"...yeah...don't mess with me...guess this is what I get for settling for free stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters. I do own my cheesy wrestling named dude, the three morons from last chapter, and yeah...everyone not in the series/movie/manga.  
  


Happyland  


  
Chapter 2 Jail bird  
  
Ivy woke on the verge of heaving up her last snack. A panic arose in her as she found herself in a pungent, dark room with little light. The candle light from a torch gave a dim glow through the bars on the tall metal door.  
  
She continued to gag on the putrid aroma, partially submersed in liquid that gave off the offensive smell. Her chest contracted viciously and she thought she would die from lack of proper air. Her gasps were loud and ignored.  
  
Ivy attempted to stand, slipping and discovering her hands touching something meat-like. She jumped up, wavering, sending off disturbances in the ankle deep soup.  
  
A final heave disposed her stomach of its contents. She moaned, feeling her puke mix with the unknown liquid and stick to her jeans. She was about to begin another spasm, but she calmed herself down.  
  
Ivy breathed in the foul air slowly with a hand clamped down and covering her mouth and nose. She slowly swallowed the accumulated spit in her mouth. Her scratched throat did not cease to remind Ivy of the inflamed pain.  
  
"Ok..." she moaned lowly.  
  
She moved towards the door, hoping to get out of the gunk. She found that the door stopped about a foot above the ground. There literally seemed to be a door made of metal beginning at the ceiling and ending a few good inches above the mysterious substance. As if the room had been turned upside down.  
  
Her hand searched for a knob. It found nothing which aggravated her. "Hey?" she yelled, jumping up and holding onto the bars. A grunt escaped her mouth as she struggled to look through the sturdy bars.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled again, staring at the guard in grey armor. Her arms were shaking from supporting her weight. He ignored her, which started to aggravate her even more.  
  
"Shit!" she hissed slipping and stumbling back to splash down on her behind. Ivy got up and started pounding on the door with her fist.  
  
"Hey I know you hear me, now open up the door!" she screamed, Ivy backed up, waiting to be let out.  
  
"Let me out!" she roared, kicking the door and sending a small wave of the fluid at the door.  
  
"Shut'p wench!" yelled a hidden man, outside of her cell.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she yelled, splashing to the door.  
  
"I said, shut'p wench! The guards're trained t'ignore us! They're there t'make sure we don't 'caspe! They won't care if you're hungry or dyin', now shut'p wench!" the hidden, perhaps elderly, man shouted back.  
  
A chill passed through Ivy, the liquid probably contained the decomposed body of the hostage before her. She jumped up and held the bars again, trying to get out of the sickening mess.  
  
After doing that a few more times, she squatted, exhausted. Ivy felt another tremor of nausea and pushed it back down. She wanted to look for her bag, but wasn't willing to feel old human waste beneath her shoes as she searched the tiny room. Her emerald eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought.  
  
The teenager sighed and tried to think of everything that had happened. Her mind roamed over the immature attempt to run away and the unearthly light. The men she had met and should have kept her mouth shut around. How she was taken prisoner and thought to be a lethal spy of some sort. As she felt half way thankful to be off the destructive planet of Earth, she missed it a little. Her mind concentrated on regretful thoughts for thirty or so minutes.  
  
'Am I going to die here' she winced and tried to push that thought away, knowing she would easily come to accept it if it was true.  
  
She focused on the fact that she must be in Zaibach....and her father that she had never met, in Fanelia. She sent away the memories of her father never being there for her, never taking her in, and never even sending her a birthday card. Now she understood that her mom wasn't on hallucinogens and that he was really on another planet.  
  
She switched her thoughts back to her location. 'Vionne is what they called it. That midget bastard probably knocked me out.'  
  
Her reflections were interrupted by a loud snoring. The intake of air from another sleeping prisoner reminded her of a jackhammer. Ivy listened to the irritating noise, and then recognized it. It was from the old man who had complained earlier. She felt a mischievous smile creep upon her face.  
  
'Payback time.' she giggled in her mind.  
  
Ivy sighed as she faced her fear, knowing it would happen sooner or later. She began to walk to the other side of the cell. Her arms were outstretched, hoping to touch a clean wall. Before she could shuffle her way completely over, she slipped into the goop.  
  
"Ew." She growled out in a suppressed manner, trying not to wake her victim.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and decided to touch the solid object she had tripped over. It was like a man's ribcage, she fingered the skeleton up to the jaw. Ivy was thankful she had met no flesh. Her wet and filthy hands touched the skull.  
  
"Huh?" she whispered, eyebrows knitted together.  
  
Ivy lifted the skull and moved towards the light, fearing the unknown floating matter less. The skull, revealed in the light, to be a giant cat skull.  
  
"What's a jaguar's head doing on a human?" she asked to no one quietly.  
  
A pang of fear went through her. 'What if they put animal body parts on you? No wait...mom told me about humanoid animals.'  
  
Relief spread through as she put the skull in a corner. She slowly walked back to her spot, moving somewhat firm items out of her way with her foot. The girl had grown accustomed to the stench.  
  
Ivy turned around with a smile on her face again. The unsubtle snoring continued menacingly. She rushed to the door splishing and splashing loudly. Ivy jumped up and slammed herself into the door, making a sound similar to thunder.  
  
The old man screamed in fear as Ivy concealed her laughter.  
  
"Wha' was that?" the old man asked trembling, fearing another war.  
  
"Thunder..." Ivy said seriously with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
There was a silence for a few moments, and then a young male voice spoke from inside his cell, "She ran into the door."  
  
"Wench!" cried the old man.  
  
Ivy laughed, feeling amused for a brief moment.  
  
She sat leaning against the door. Her laughter diminished to be replaced with fear for this new place. Ivy felt her nose tingle and eyes slowly start to water with tears. She didn't want to be here.

* * *

Folken was walking down one of the many passages to the torture chamber. His long cloak, hiding his metal arm, dragged over the bland colored ground. He was supposed to analyze if a prisoner they had taken in a few hours ago was a Fanelian agent or not.  
  
He honestly thought it was pointless for him to witness the interrogation. Though Lord Dorinkirk had requested him to attend so he was going. Going to try and get out of it.  
  
Folken quickly went down a flight of narrow, spiral stairs lit with dungeon torches. He saw the dirty stone floor and walls with their barred doors littering the sides. His pace quickened as the prisoners begged him to free them.  
  
His face remained emotionless; he neared the end of the long hallway. Fewer prisoners were kept down at this end. Folken found that to be a plus, yet the odor was much more terrible. It smelled of decayed bodies, blood, and feces.  
  
"You're a draconian, aren't you?" hollered a man in his thrity-somethings behind his bars.  
  
"No, I'm not." Folken stated almost startled, he realized he had ceased walking to stare at the man. He returned to walking at his quickened pace trying to block out the man's ranting.  
  
"Yes you are! I saw you save your younger brother when I was younger! You have white, feathered wings!" he cried out down the hall from his cell.  
  
Folken glanced back and memorized the number engraved on the door of that cell. He feared that the fact he had replied would alert the other prisoners that he wasn't lying. He would have that prisoner killed soon enough. He could just imagine what Naria and Eriya would say.  
  
'He's just going to die anyways Folken-sama.' They would purr together, cuddling against him with their beautiful furred bodies.  
  
Folken dwelled on that though as he entered the interrogation room. Two chains were bolted to the ceiling and hung down with a manacle on each free end. Eight chairs in a straight line sat seven or so feet away.  
  
'The Torturer' as they called the man, who assisted in interrogating the captives, was locking Ivy into the manacles. He was a stout, short man with a spiked whip in place of a sword and scabbard.  
  
Folken walked over to him taking in the distasteful smell of their prisoner. The tall Strategos sent an icy chill through the man. He stared down, right into his eyes whispering his concerns for their guest in cell number twenty two. 'The Torturer' nodded and told him it would be taken care of.  
  
Folken then went and sat next to two men of lower rank than him. He assumed that it was their actual job to decide if the prisoner was a spy. He heard someone sit down to the right of him.  
  
"I thought you didn't like good entertainment like this Folken." sneered a pale boy with red eyes.  
  
'I forgot he came to these, damn disrespectful brat.' Folken thought to himself.  
  
"I am talking to you." snapped the albino with narrowing eyes.  
  
Folken turned towards the two men on his left, enjoying the fact he had just insulted Dilandau silently, wanting to get out of this.  
  
"Excuse me." He said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Yes Strategos?" the man closest to him asked.  
  
"You're the two men who decide wither the prisoner is a spy or not, correct?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes, you're correct." said the farther man with his fish-like lips.  
  
"Then is it necessary for me to stay?" Folken asked again.  
  
"Well," said the closer man, looking at his partner and back to Folken, "we heard that Lord Dorinkirk insisted that you come." his voice trailed off.  
  
Folken resisted sighing, "I understand." he said turning back to sit forward in his chair.  
  
He discovered Dilandau turned towards him with his left arm on the back of his chair. Folken really wanted the dragon that had ripped off his arm to bite off Dilandau's arm that moment.  
  
"You'll like watching, the prisoner is a girl." He smiled, "A whore."  
  
Folken looked at the unclean figure slumped down and supported by the chains. It indeed was a she. He really wanted to get this over with. Folken almost twitched, Dilandau was resting his elbow on the top of his chair, staring at the girl. His forearm pressed against Folken's back.  
  
Keeping his face turned forward, Folken looked at Dilandau out of the corner of his eyes. "You're aware Eryia and Naria will beat the shit out of you if they see you touching me," he whispered only to the pyromaniac.  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened extremely surprised to her Folken say that. The albino decided to move a chair over.  
  
Folken couldn't resist the small smile which appeared on his lips. He was tired of Dilandau invading his personal space. He was not one of his Dragon Slayers. Folken felt that he would have to start giving the Dragon Slayers rights.  
  
Three, grey armor-clad, men rushed into the room and took the three seats on Dilandau's right.  
  
"Thought I'd have to start without you all here." laughed 'The Tormentor' shutting the door and locking it. "Thank you for coming gentlemen...and Dilandau..."smiled the man taking out his whip.  
  
Dilandau smiled one of his frightening smiles back at the assisting interrogator. They had become friends since Dilandau started coming to the interrogations, private or not, many years ago.  
  
"Now, Orden was it? Please come and ask away." said 'The Tormentor' taking the chair between Dilandau and Folken. He sat it in a corner, closer to Ivy.  
  
The fish-lipped man stood up with his parchment, prepared to ask questions. 'The Tormentor' sat waiting for the prisoner to rebel and face a server beating.  
  
Orden looked at the girl with her head limp with his muddy brown eyes. "She's alive, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, just not enjoying Vionne's jail-life." answered the easy-going 'Tormentor'.  
  
"Oh, girl!" called out the man who looked like a personification of a river.  
  
Ivy stared up at him with her emerald eyes, black hair plastered to her head. She was tired and seriously fed-up. Her black eye make up had lost its proper place, making her look zombie-like. Her glare was full of hot, burning hate.  
  
Fin for now  
  
naria 4: I updated finally...I'm just not sure how long ago I started this. Thank you for your review.  
  
angad: Thanks man, I'm going to have to draw you a picture with your treacherous sun setting now.  
  
Miss maru-may: Thank you for saying my story is great and the review.  
  
Shade-the-wandered: Did you get that alert for this story? Thank you for your review.  
  
Ko – NekoYasha: That's nice that you like the direction my story is going. Hopefully you'll still like it after chapter 2, thanks for your review. 


End file.
